


That Look

by Synyster23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster23/pseuds/Synyster23





	That Look

Well Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid."  
Cas dramatically rolls his eyes. "Yes, Dean. That last person was me. It was three days ago." He sighs. "Three."  
"I know." Dean smirks, " Just making sure you realize what your starting." He winks.  
Sam is standing there, brow furrowed, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "You guys are gross, I need a beer." He says, shaking his head slowly while walking out of the room.  
"Me too Sammy." Dean follows him toward the kitchen, slapping Cas' ass on the way out. He winks at him again as he passes through the doorway.  
Cas smiles, shaking his head fondly and heads to the kitchen behind Dean. Only slightly distracted by the view.


End file.
